freespeechfandomcom-20200214-history
Vuze
Vuze is an open online platform made by Vuze, Inc. for delivery of high resolution digital media entertainment. Vuze allows users to view, publish and share original DVD & HD quality video content.Azureus' HD Vids Trump YouTube, Calore, Michael (Wired News): (2006-12-04) Audiences can discover content by browsing through channels and categories containing thousands of TV shows, music videos, movies, video games and more. Additionally, if users prefer to publish their original content, they can monetize it the way they want and maintain complete control and flexibility. The Vuze application is based on the peer-to-peer Azureus BitTorrent protocol and is open source.Azureus : Java BitTorrent Client Vuze is published under the GPL license, and runs on systems that can execute Java applications and are supported by SWT. However, the Vuze platform is not GPL-licensed and you cannot install Azureus using the latest installer from the Azureus SourceForge page without first accepting the Vuze license. According to the nature of the BitTorrent peer-to-peer protocol, when the client is running it not only downloads content but simultaneously also uploads pieces of content to other users. History Vuze was created by Vuze, Inc. (formerly Azureus, Inc.), a company formed by some of the core developers of the open source BitTorrent client Azureus. Based in Palo Alto, California, the company launched an open entertainment platform called Vuze. The new name, and client, have received a bad welcome worldwide. Programming content Vuze attracts and features high quality content from a growing roster of global television networks (BBC, Showtime, PBS, A&E, National Geographic & more), premier production studios and thousands of independent content creators.Azureus, Inc. Unveils Vuze, the Next Evolution of Broadband Entertainment(Business Wire):(2007-04-05) Other products Vuze (formerly Azureus) is a Java-based BitTorrent client, with support for I2P and Tor anonymous communication protocols. Azureus allows users to download multiple files in a single graphical user interface (GUI). In 2003, the core developers of Azureus formed a company called Vuze, Inc. (formerly Azureus, Inc.). The program's logo is the Blue Poison Dart Frog (Dendrobates azureus). The Azureus name was given to the project by co-creator Tyler Pitchford, who uses the Latin names of poison dart frogs as codenames for his development projects. Azureus was first released in June 2003 at SourceForge.net, mostly to experiment with the Standard Widget Toolkit from Eclipse. It is now one of the most popular BitTorrent clients.SourceForge Top Projects Released under the GNU General Public License, Azureus is free software. Vuze FCC filing In November 2007, Vuze filed a petition with the U.S. Federal Communications Commission to restrict Internet traffic throttling by Internet Service Providers (ISPs). Vuze filed its “Petition for Rulemaking” to urge the FCC to adopt regulations limiting Internet traffic throttling, a practice by which ISPs block or slow the speed at which Internet content, including video files, can be uploaded or downloaded.Video distributor wants FCC to stop ISP traffic 'throttling'(Washington Post):(2007-11-18) Retrieved on (2008-01-04). References See also *P2PTV *Comparison of BitTorrent software *Babelgum External links * www.vuze.com * www.vuzebox.com - Compact Home theater PC for High-definition video Category:Azureus Category:BitTorrent clients Category:Mac OS X software Category:Linux BitTorrent clients Category:Windows software Category:Internet properties established in 2006 Category:Video hosting Category:Video on demand services Category:Web 2.0 Category:SourceForge projects de:Vuze (Filesharing-Client) es:Vuze fr:Vuze sv:Vuze zh:Vuze